Warriors: Firestar's Quest
by Chivalrous-Prince279
Summary: When a cat that Firestar has never seen before keeps coming to him in his dreams, Firestar's faith in StarClan is tested by the words of the cat, and he is sent on a journey to find out if it what the cat said was a lie. this book is really to be released
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: Firestar's Quest

Chapter1:

The forest was under the cover of twilight as a little mouse scurried quickly around the base of an old oak tree, desperate to find at least one last tiny morsel of food before thedeadly, chilling grip of Leaf-Bare overcame the forest, and ice and snow fell from the sky. As the mouse checked under a few fallen leaves for even the smalles fragment of an acorn, an flame colored tom cat hiding in a nearby tree, made his leap for the kill. the cat landed directly on top of it's prey, but before he could manage to make the killing blow, a voice rang out across the forest, distracting the tom, and letting the mouse slip out from underneath his paw, and away under the bushes. "Firestar," it spoke in a thundering, male tone,"Firestar! Come to me! I shall be waiting for you!" At this, the flame colored cat (Firestar) spoke out to the voice,"Who are you?" he said,"What do you want with me?" Then it replied,"Come to the great sycamore in three nights time! I shall be waiting for you Firestar!" "Who are you!" Firestar yowled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" but the voice that had spoken to him only moments ago had gone.

Firestar awoke from his dream with a start! _Was this real_, he thought_,"did I really dream what I thought I just dreamt?"_ _Maybe I'm just delirious, maybe I should go for some water, and try to catch some more sleep before sunrise._ Firestar streched his narrow limbs and rolled out of his mossy nest, and set out for the river to have a drink. "Is StarClan sending me another sign?" he said to himself, "Am I to save the clans once more form hardship and hatred? I have suspected that Longtail has been up to something for the longest time since Tigerstar's death, but I haven't had and proof of it yet."

At long last, Firestar approached the river that bordered RiverClan and ThunderClan, bowed his head down closley to the water, and began to lap up the cool crisp, refreshing liquid, when all of a sudden, the voice spoke to him again, only this time, it sounded near him rather than all around. "Enjoying the water there Firestar?" Firestar's eyes shot open at this! His neck fur rose and his claws unsheathed from his paws. "Look down Firestar!" said the voice,"And let me see your face."

Firestar opened his eyes and when he did, he saw a very frightening sight. There was a calico tom staring at him from where his reflection should have been, and it looked bloodstained from recent battle. "Firestar!" spoke the bloodstained calico, "T answer you question, I am no sign from _StarClan_, but I would wish very dearly to speak to you, you little kittypet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Warriors: Firestar's Quest

Chapter2:

"I'm no kittypet!"roared Firestar to the bloodstained calico reflection staring back at him from the depths of the icy river," I am a clan leader in the eyes of StarClan!""Oh yes," the calico spoke in the coolest tone he could manage,"_StarClan_ knows everything, _StarClan_ is SO perfect! Well let me tell you something Firestar, or shouldI say RUSTY! That-""I AM NO LONGER RUSTY!" snapped Firestar," I received my first clan name many, many moons ago!"

"Be that as it may," said the calico in a more haughty tone," clanlife is meaning-less. What do you do, work under harsh codes 24/7, and worship StarClan with all of your left over strength by naming deputies, warriors, and apprentices? You never take any steps without trying to somehow consult StarClan first to make sure if it's right or not,and even if they send you a sign it's never really that helpful is it? There's always a chunk of it missing, aren't you understanding yet that StarClan is weakening as it goes?"

"That's not true," said Firestar in a weak tone," First off: what you said about clanlife is not only wrong, it's only half-way done. We lead decent lives filled with hard work,ofcourse, but there is also love, friendship, and teamwork. We worship StarClanin many ways, but our whole lives aren't nessecerily devotetoonlyStarClan,wedevotedto our own clans as well.and that is StarClan's will for every clan cat, for us not to only worship them, but to be true to our clan."

"I can prove you wrong, I can show you the truth." sspoke the calico," come to the Great Sycamore in three night's time, and I will prove to you what StarClan truly is."and with that, the cat vanished and left the water the same as it was before it came. "I'm not done talking yet!" yelled Firestar across the river, "I"m not through you heapingpile of foxdung!' And with those last words, the river began to fade around him, the whole forest becoming a blur.

Firestar awoke with a start! _This whole ordeal was a dream, it's meaningless! Thank StarClan for that! But what if it was a sign, what if I'm really to go to the__Great Sycamore in three nights' time? This is some really complicated deja vu!_ As his thoughts surrounded Firestar, and his other sensces dulled, the didn't notice andorange pelt streak by his den and into the nursery, but his senses came to at the screech of "MY KITS! MY KITS! HELP!" and he leapt up, and raced as quickly as hecould to the nursery to see what was the matter.


End file.
